Naif
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Sebagai manusia yang berpotensi membangun kekayaan sekaligus ketenaran, Aoba banyak membuka dan mencari informasi lowongan pekerjaan. Namanya manusia, banyak sisi tamak, darimana dia bisa dapat uang demi koleksi Jerry Blaine dan Goatbed?


_**Story By: **_**Razen Bekantan Hijau.**

_**Disclaimer: NitroplusChiral.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Friend-Ship/Humor.**_

_**Cast: **_**Aoba Seragaki, Virus, & Trip**_**.**_

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo.**_

_**A/N: I own nothing from this fic.**_

**xXx**

**Naif**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana suatu hubungan bisa nyaman jika relung hati masih merasa tak aman?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Masuk pertengahan musim semi, sesuai janji tulus pada sang nenek kesayangan, Aoba Seragaki akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan.

Pada usia permulaan kepala dua, Aoba memutuskan tidak memanjakan diri dengan fasilitas, tapi menjalankan petuah hemat pangkal kaya, banyak usaha banyak pencapaian.

Selesai belajar ekonomi, Aoba berdebat serius dengan Tae, siapa yang harus menanggung biaya pangan, siapa yang menanggung biaya listrik, dan deterjen. Walau tidak mengaku, diam-diam Tae bangga pada niat tulus Aoba.

Sebagai manusia yang berpotensi membangun kekayaan sekaligus ketenaran, Aoba banyak membuka dan mencari informasi lowongan pekerjaan. Namanya manusia, banyak sisi tamak, darimana dia bisa dapat uang demi koleksi _Jerry Blaine_ dan _Goatbed_?

Uang mungkin bukan segalanya, tapi segala kebutuhan materi butuh uang.

Dengan kata lain, pemecahan masalah adalah dengan mencari pekerjaan. Tae bilang tidak masalah tidak langsung diterima sebagai pekerja tetap, yang penting Aoba punya pengalaman bekerja.

"Saya Aoba, Aoba Seragaki, pegawai baru di sini. Mohon kerja samanya."

Tubuh ditegakkan. Kepala tidak menunduk. Tangan tidak terkepal gelisah. Kulit jauh dari keringat dingin. Wajah cerah tak berminyak. Rambut diikat biar tambah rapi.

Manajer toko menengadah, setengah tidak fokus antar meladeni pegawai baru, atau mengangkat kardus penuh CD.

"Oke, Seragaki, tugasmu di kasi—woah!"

Insting alami memicu gerak refleks. Tangan Aoba tangkas menahan massa dari gravitasi. Nyaris tumpukan kaset baru jadi korban tidak disengaja. Dengan cekatan ditaruhnya kotak itu dekat dua kardus lain.

"Haah, selamat, selamat." Manajer berkata penuh kelegaan. Beliau selamat dari rugi besar. Untunglah pegawai baru cepat tanggap.

"Terima kasih, ya. Tadi itu nyaris sekali."

Aoba melempar senyum, mengucapkan ini bukan apa-apa. Lalu, tanpa dikomando, sisa kotak dari depan pintu dipindah ke sudut ruangan.

Bibir atasan merekah. Senang tidak salah menerima karyawan. Di zaman sekarang, sulit sekali mencari orang yang cepat tanggap, mudah beradaptasi pada lingkungan baru, dan tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perkenalan singkat diganti usaha. Namanya juga bekerja, bukan wawancara. Berkat bantuan satu orang, pekerjaan selesai lebih cepat.

Handuk menyerap keringat. Manajer toko melempar sekaleng kopi dingin. "Belum ada satu hari, tapi rasanya aku berhutang banyak padamu, Seragaki-kun."

Kaleng ditangkap.

"Tidak, kok," bantah Aoba. "Saya bekerja di sini, malah tidak wajar kalau diam saja."

Dia merasa tak ada hal khusus yang diperbuatnya di situ. Diterima, berarti Aoba menjadi bagian dari toko, sudah semestinya yang harus dilakukan adalah bekerja sebaik mungkin.

Jika asal, siapa tahu bukan dapat uang, justru namanya malah dicoret begitu saja.

Menjelang tengah hari, Manajer tiba-tiba berpamitan. Aoba baru tahu istri atasannya berada di rumah sakit, siap menanti kelahiran jabang bayi.

Pantas saja, makanya beliau membuka lowongan kerja, sulit memang konsentrasi membagi waktu untuk keluarga atau pekerjaan.

Begitu mantel hangat membungkus tubuh. Manajer siap pergi menjenguk istri, sekaligus memastikan waktu lahir putra pertama.

"Maaf, ya, ini hari pertama, tapi aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu sebentar."

Seragaki muda menggeleng enteng. Bibir mengulas senyum, isyarat tubuh agar manajer yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Tindak sesepele itu perlu demi ketenangan mental. Gawat kalau dia membuat manajernya panik, 'kan?

"Tidak masalah. Semoga urusan Anda cepat selesai. Kenalkan si kecil pada saya jika sudah lahir, ya," dukung Aoba. Nadanya lucu, sengaja dia berkata-kata dengan bunyian menyerupai bayi.

Raut wajah Manajernya menyala, beliau mengulas tersenyum lega. "Oke, kutinggal dulu. Kau bisa gunakan ruang belakang jika ingin istirahat." Beliau mengomando di antara langkah.

Tepat sebelum pintu ditutup, pria itu melongok sekali lagi untuk memastikan toko aman dan Aoba siaga di tempat.

"Pastikan untuk menyusun isi kardus ke etalase depan."

"Siap!"

Deru langkah atasannya terdengar ringan dan cepat. Tangan Aoba mengibas udara dari balik pintu kaca. Terus dalam posisi itu sampai Manajer toko menghilang di belokan gedung.

Pintu diayun mundur, Aoba memastikan tidak ada penghalang kecil di tengah-tengah. Seolah menular, hati Aoba ikut-ikutan mendesir bahagia.

"Ren, bangun."

Partner paling setia dalam perwujudan susunan kabel dan mesin menyala. Bangun dari mode tidur, dia berdiri dengan empat kaki. Anjing berbulu lebat menengadah ke arah majikan.

Lensa kembar meneliti air muka Aoba selaku pemilik paling disayang.

_**/Kau tampak senang, Aoba./**_

Pelipis Aoba merona tipis. "Ehehe."

_**/Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat aku dinonaktifkan?/**_

Aoba tersipu. "Ada, deh."

Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi Aoba agak malu mengakuinya.

Manajernya pergi dengan hati riang. Wow, bukankah itu perkembangan yang bagus? Dipercayakan tugas mulia(?) oleh orang yang berposisi lebih tinggi. Di hari pertama pula!

Boleh dong Aoba bangga pada hasil kerja kerasnya.

Tanpa berkata lebih banyak lagi, Aoba memutar badan dari meja kasir, kaki berayun maju. Berhubung masih sepi, dia bisa menyusun CD baru. Kotak tadi masih bertengger di pojok, selotipnya belum sempat terkelupas.

Ren sebagai _allmate_ setia meloncat turun dari meja, kaki-kaki kecil menjejaki lantai dingin, baru berhenti saat posisi berada tepat di sisi majikan.

"Hmm~ mm~~" Aoba asyik mencatat daftar CD baru di buku memo. Sesekali setumpuk CD disusun di kereta kecil, kata Manajer, itu alat bantu agar tidak capek bolak-balik mengangkat CD.

Benda kecil gepeng begitu, kalau sudah menimbun, ya, sudah pasti berat.

"Woh, _Goatbed_ merilis album baru!"

Kuping Aoba menegak dibisiki setan malas. Terbersit niat menyumpal lubang telinga dengan _headphone_ yang tersedia, mumpung sedang sepi, dan tidak tampak tanda-tanda manusia di depan toko.

_/Aoba./_

Seragaki muda meringis.

Duh, susah juga kalau ada pengawas. Ren bukan tipe yang mau diajak kompromi. _Allmate_ ini cukup kolot. Kerja, ya, kerja, jangan digabung malas, apalagi main-main.

"Aku tahu."

Ujung pulpen menyentuh kertas, kolom persegi diberi tanda centang. Kesampingkan dulu band kesayangan, Aoba butuh konsentrasi bekerja hingga tiga jam lagi.

Deret kemasan pipih lama di etalasi diganti cover baru. Favorit bulan lalu diubah jadi kekinian. Ren menegur Aoba, sempat saja rewel tidak rela band kesayangan harus mundur teratur dari etalase depan.

Satu jam pertama digunakan untuk mengingat letak-letak kaset, dari kategori, jenis, dan lainnya.

Sendi diluruskan ketika pintu terbuka. Senyum ramah cepat-cepat disungging. Pengunjung disambut hangat. Aoba bersikap senatural mungkin agar pembeli merasa nyaman.

Tanyakan apa yang diinginkan, ingat-ingat beri waktu agar mereka memilih. Sekali lagi Aoba membanggakan diri cukup sering bergerilya di dunia musik, asyik bertukar informasi pencipta lagu kesayangan dengan pembeli lain.

Ucapkan terima kasih jika berhasil merayu pengunjung mencabut isi dompet. Berbesar hati jika gagal, tidak jarang ada pembeli yang tidak jadi beli.

"Haahh ...!"

Akhirnya tugas selesai. Pembeli terakhir siang ini juga sudah pergi.

Punggung bersandar nyaman, kaki berselonjor malas ditekuk. Tiba-tiba kursi roda jadi nyaman sekali diduduki, apalagi sambil menikmati desiran angin AC, dingin-dingin sejuk.

"Ren ..."

**/Ya?/**

"Aku capek."

Kuping berbulu merosot. Andai saja Ren adalah manusia, pasti dia akan menghela napas. Mungkin dia tidak merasa simpati, tapi mengatai Aoba terlalu banyak bergerak, dan agak buang tenaga.

Salahnya juga terlalu bersemangat. Siapa pun pasti capek bergerak aktif selama berjam-jam.

"Ao~ba~"

"Aoba-san."

Aoba termangu.

Dengan sikap santai dibuat-buat, pria atletis setengah bersandar di ambang pintu. Netra kuning menggeser ruang pandang, ditemukan pula sosok serupa namun berkacamata, sedang menutup pintu kaca.

Alis biru spontan terangkat tinggi. Tidak mengira akan mendapat tamu, yang notabene kenalannya sendiri.

"Virus," sebut Aoba di antara pergerakannya meluruskan pinggang. "Trip." Pemuda itu berinisiatif menjauh dari meja kasir.

Trip melambai ceria. "Lama tak jumpa."

Wajah terkejut berubah sok masam. Candaan Trip selalu tidak lucu. Manik amber menyipit. Tangan mengepal, berkacak pinggang, tegas mendelik dua laki berpenampilan serupa.

"Lama dari Hongkong. Baru juga kemarin bertemu."

"Eeh~? Masa?"

Bibir mengeriting. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana Virus dan Trip bisa memperagakan sikap jenaka, namun dengan raut wajah menyerupai riak air.

Bahunya menegang. Takutnya buang tenaga, Aoba pilih memendam gemas. Dia berdehem sekali, lalu merendahkan badan. Dengan tangan di pinggang, Aoba memelototi mereka sok serius.

"_Geez_. Daripada itu, sedang apa kalian? Bolos patroli?" cibirnya.

Bohong, kok. Aoba cuma iseng sok mengancam.

Dia tidak serius, cuma gemas.

Aoba hilang kontak dengan mereka selama beberapa tahun, terhitung sejak selesainya masa terapi. Biasa, anak remaja, sedih kehilangan teman bicara.

Baru-baru ini dia bertemu mereka. Busana aneh hilang, ganti jadi jas formal. Yang tidak berubah cuma kesan kembar.

Aoba mengomel panjang karena tidak beri kabar, lalu saling bertukar ID coil. Tidak mau kehilangan teman lagi.

Dari situ pula, Aoba mengetahui di Perumahan Distrik Tua, terbentuk suatu perkumpulan berbahaya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti. Mungkin ibaratnya ... semacam mafia?

Dibilang begitu pun, menurut Aoba, polisi atau mafia sama saja di Midorijima. Jadi, yah ..., maaf saja jika Aoba tidak terlalu peduli.

Toh, mereka temannya, untuk apa menaruh curiga?

Trip terkekeh dan merespons, "Istirahat," sahutnya. "Ini dekat jam makan siang."

"Kebetulan dekat tempat Aoba-san bekerja," sambung Virus sambil membetulkan letak kacamata. "Jadi, sekalian saja kami mampir. Ini hari pertama Aoba-san bekerja, bukan?"

Oooooh, jadi ..., mereka ini semacam cemas dan ingin mengecek apa Aoba baik-baik saja, begitu? Duh, kalau begitu alasannya, Aoba mana bisa marah.

Sebab, Aoba mengerti, mereka bukan tidak percaya, tapi jaga-jaga saja.

_Well_, terus terang Aoba sendiri sempat khawatir apa dia dapat melewati masa kerja di hari pertama dengan baik—atau malah tidak sama sekali.

Huh?

Alis terangkat. Rasa-rasanya ada yang janggal. Coba, ulangi lagi, apa kata Trip barusan?

Begitu terpaku beberapa detik, barulah Aoba melongok ke arah jam dinding. Arah jarum pendek agak tidak bisa dipercaya. Lantas Aoba pilih memutar kepala ke belakang bahu.

_Allmate_ anjing setengah berbaring di atas meja.

"Ren."

_**/Aku mendengarmu./**_

"Ini jam berapa?"

_**/Baru melewati pukul dua siang./**_

"... Uwah, sudah jam segini?"

Sekonyong-konyong, tidak tahu sejak kapan Trip berpindah tempat. Pria itu bergerak santai tak terdeteksi, tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Aoba. Pinggang ramping ditarik mundur.

"Tidak tahu?"

Aoba meronta. Tidak suka dipeluk tiba-tiba. Kepala didongak. Uh, oh, lihat wajah Trip, menyebalkan sekali. "Asyik bekerja, aku sampai tidak sadar."

Dia berkata jujur, baru saat itu juga dirasakan perutnya bergemuruh minta diisi.

Sebetulnya itu memalukan.

Rontaan Aoba tidak diiindahkan, Trip bersikap rese, menyandar dagu tepat di ubun-ubun biru.

Lebih keki kala Virus ikut mendekat. Dari balik kacamata, _teal_ kembar berkilat kalem, tidak acuh pada lambaian minta tolong. Bukan peka, Virus malah berkomentar tidak nyambung.

"Aoba-san rajin, ya."

Tambah kecut wajah cantik pemuda biru. Dari nadanya saja, sudah terbukti Virus enggan menolong, lebih berminat menonton Aoba tersiksa.

Sebab, Trip tergolong nakal. Tangannya suka ke mana-mana. Punggung tangan Aoba dicium-ciumlah, pipi dieluslah, pernah rambutnya diacak sampai mencuat sana-sini.

"Ish, tak juga—Trip, ke mana tanganmu? Jangan pegang-pegang tali apronku."

Terkikik, Trip mengendus tengkuk harum shampo dan sabun mandi. "Setuju," timpalnya. "Rajin dan manis."

Aoba menyalang tidak suka. Tengkuk diusap gusar. Rambutnya memang diikat, tapi tetap saja geli dan terasa tidak nyaman jika tersentuh sesuatu.

"Manis apanya?"

Kali ini Virus yang menjawab, pakai ikut-ikutan iseng, seenaknya mencubit pucuk hidung Aoba. "Karena Aoba-san pakai apron, jadi tampak manis."

Tersinggung harga diri Aoba sebagai laki-laki. Enak saja dibilang manis! Dia pakai apron karena ini untuk pekerjaan. Sebutlah semacam seragam.

"Enak saja—Triiiiip, jangan mulai."

Jidat terlipat dongkol. Tangan bandel ditampar bentangan jari lentik.

"Hehe." Jauh dari kata jera, tanpa merasa bersalah, Trip masih santai-santai saja mendekap Aoba lebih erat. Rontaan Aoba seakan tidak berarti sama sekali.

Dengus lelah mengudara. Aoba sudah capek duluan, belum makan, dan jam kerja belum selesai, jadi sisa tenaga harus disayang-sayang. "Ya, ampun ... Mafia macam apa kalian? Santai sekali."

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Tidak mesti harus selalu serius."

"Uuhh ..." Aoba mengerang perih, hati kecilnya menolak setuju. Di sisi lain, otaknya mengakui kalau Virus benar. Dia membatin, menyebut nama Tuhan berulang kali agar tidak terbawa emosi tak beralasan.

"Aoba~" Dengan wajah berisi senyum lebar, Trip berkata, "selesai kerja, kencan, yuk."

Iris tembaga bergulir ke atas.

"Apa?"

"Kencan," ringkas Trip. "Nonton film, cari makan, jalan keliling taman."

Muncul dari mana ide ngaco semacam itu?

Garis wajah Aoba mendatar serupa pantat teflon. "... Maaf, Tuan-Tuan, saya sedang bekerja. Jika tidak ada kepentingan, biar saya antar keluar."

Mata dipejam. Dua pihak sebelah pamer senyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah. Kami beli semua produk CD terbaru yang ada di sini."

"HEI!"

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
